Aftermath
Aftermath is the 2nd main installment of the TBTTRAH series, and the 5th canonical one. It takes place one month after the end of The Bionicles Try To Run A House, and it chronicles the adventures of the Zehvor in their attempts to rid first the Earth and then the universe of Xenon. Saving Earth Aftermath opens with Omega Mete's destruction of the House and most of the Zehvor escaping. It then switches to an apartment in Maryland one month later, where three Toa see the plight of their friends on TV and decide to go help them. The three end up nearly getting caught by the police, but are saved by Frostbreeze. Frostbreeze takes them to meet Sonu, the new leader of the Zehvor since MT, Mesonak, and Omega Turtle were cut off from the rest of the group and disappeared. The Zehvor and their new allies end up deciding to raid an auto dealer for a vehicle, but get caught in the process by the police. They are taken to jail and thrown into a cell. Meanwhile, 6 Glatorian Legends come to life through a Xenon leak, and after escaping a Toys R Us, they rush to help the Zehvor and their allies. They succeed in breaking them out of jail, and in turn the three Toa take the Zehvor and the Legends back to their apartment. From there, the Zehvor and some of the Legends create and enter a portal to an alternate dimension, where they find an alternate version of Metru Nui. The place is in ruins, and they find Mesonak inside, who explains that MT was transformed into a white wolf at the end of a battle, and that Omega Turtle has disappeared. They also find Tama, a Toa of Fireworks, who is depressed at his failure to lead a Toa team, but he eventually gains the courage to try and regroup his team. After a while, Levacius and Mesonak find Meta Sboog, a villain from the House. Meta Sboog quickly defeats the two, but is tracked into the alternate Coliseum by the wolf version of MT. MT finds a transportation ray on the way and turns himself back into his Toa version, and then heads down an elevator to challenge Sboog. At the bottom of the elevator he finds Sboog locked in a battle with Tama. MT goes on to fight Sboog, with neither of them making any progress, until Omega Turtle bursts in and easily defeats Sboog, teleporting him away. MT returns to the surface with Omega and Tama, and finds Calypso and Rahkshiking now turned into new forms called Assassin and Gorgnak. The Zehvor then teleport back to the real world, where they begin their quest to free their Bionicle comrades who were captured when Mete attacked the House. The raid is successful for a while, aided by the help of Mecha MT, a mechanical version of the Zehvor leader, but it hits a wall when most of the Zehvor and the Bionicles they've rescued so far are captured by the police, eventually leaving only Omega Turtle, MT, and Assassin free after Sonu is defeated in combat by Mete, with the former being separated from the latter two. MT and Assassin part ways, which leads MT to an encounter with Vecolity, who has become a Toa since MT last saw him at the House. Vecolity chooses not to explain how he became a Toa, but he does tell MT to defeat Mete before it's too late. MT tracks down Mete and follows him through a portal to the Earth Ark, which is the place that the Xenon Core infecting Earth is kept. MT encounters Vecolity and Mete inside, the latter nearly killing MT before Vecolity sacrifices himself to save the Toa of Xenon. MT is spurred on by Vecolity's seeming death and begins a fight to the death with Mete. Meanwhile, a breakout raid lead by Mesonak and Tahu frees most of the Bionicles, giving Omega Turtle time to catch up with MT. Meta Sboog appears once again, attempting to slow Omega Turtle down so that he can't fight with MT against Mete at the same time. However, Assassin and Brenmac show up and fight Sboog(and eventually kill him), giving Omega time to slip away and follow MT to the Earth Ark. He finds MT nearly dead, and pummels Mete for a short while until Mete unleashes an energy drain, sapping Omega's energy. Omega turns and switches the energy drain to MT, pulling energy from both himself and Mete into MT. Omega collapses, MT is revitalized, and now with two of his companions seemingly killed, madder than ever. The energy also completely wipes out the Xenon in his body and turns him into a Toa of Light. MT, with his new power, easily kills Mete, who implodes, leaving no trace behind. Vecolity and Omega come back, revealing that they weren't dead, just badly weakened. They then tell MT that they are leaving on board the Earth Ark to rid a planet called Delarax of it's Xenon infusion. MT is denied a request to join them, and then he is teleported off the ark. With the government no longer under Mete's control, they quickly make friends with the Bionicles and ask them to keep the secret of living Bionicles a secret, so as to not frighten the population. The Bionicles agree, and settle down to try and recreate a normal life. Fighting Xenon After a while, the Zehvor end up on another planet called Mandex and they all(save for MT, because it was his invention that is doing it) figure out that only while on Earth they must be in their tiny forms. MT and Mesonak head out and find Kpik(who was MT's friend thousands of years ago), and end up going 10,000 years into the past to find a device which saves the nearby village from being frozen solid. Meanwhile, two more Toa, Levacius and Assassin, defeat a rather comical egomaniacal tyrant named Slatenin, and get a tip that Xenon itself might be controlled by a singular being. They dub this being, "The Dark Lord." The Zehvor then begin their quest to rid Xenon from the entire universe, and find out that that is going to be a lot harder than expected. The house is eventually rebuilt, and the Bionicles move back in. After a while, MT and Levacius are attacked by a Xenon infused clone of MT and infused with Xenon themselves, which threatens to turn them into mindless slaves of Xenon or destroy them altogether. 4 of the Zehvor then head out to other planets to try and destroy Xenon, and are eventually all lead to planet Rankar, a friendly planet that is amassing an army to launch an attack on a Xenon base. However, before the attack can commence, TM arrives in orbit with an army of his own, and begins pounding the Toa army into the ground, and the Zehvor barely escape. To make matters worse, a new shadowy creature known only as "Nightmare" appears during one of MT's exploits with Tarakavarbiter, and begins a quest to mercilessly hunt MT down. MT then meets Blackout, a Makuta/Toa hybrid, and enters the Xenon core of Blackout's home planet. After a fierce battle with a huge Rahi, Nightmare appears and attempts to kill MT, but is blocked by Blackout. MT and Blackout escape, and Blackout's home planet is returned to normal. The house spends the next few days quietly until Tahu decides that they should all go on a vacation. The Bionicles arrive at their hotel in Florida for the first time since the house was destroyed at the end of TBTTRAH. Nightmare notices this(what a stalker) and disguises himself as Omega Turtle with a shape shifting device. He kidnaps Tahu and Shoebox, Brenmac's gremlin pet, but his identity is found out after Brenmac becomes suspicious and uses his own shapeshifting powers to fool Nightmare into revealing who he is. Nightmare then battles Brenmac and MT, but flees when he realizes that he can't defeat someone with control over so many elements and shapeshifting abilities. MT then takes the Zehvor and chases after Nightmare, while Tahu Nuva leads the rest of the Bionicles back home. The Zehvor eventually find Nightmare(on another planet) and a wonderful new weapon called the "Sun Beam," however, it does very little against Nightmare. Nightmare picks a fight and manages to take down about 3 of the Zehvor before Mesonak impales Nightmare with his sword. Nightmare disintegrates, and the Zehvor return home, though without finding either Tahu or Shoebox. A while later Pridak comes to MT and claims to know the location of TM's base, though ruins his good standing with MT by then informing him that he sent a note to TM taunting the Toa. MT devises a plan, which will require the help of multiple space fleets: one planet will "dare" TM to attack it, thus taking TM's main fleet away from its home base of Onex, and another planet will send an invasion fleet of it's own to attack the planet. The IUPD agrees to the plan since they are desperate to defeat TM, and the scheme is set in motion. TM sends a fleet to attack the planet and the invasion begins. MT, TA, Mr. Matoro, and Brenmac all steal onboard a huge Terna destroyer, set it to self destruct, and then run for their lives, but they run into a revived Nightmare. Nightmare claims that they can never kill him, which is when Sonu and Burnmad arrive in their own ship, crash through a wall, and blast Nightmare away. The 6 Zehvor flee the burning ship and the now overrun planet and head to Planet Onex. When they arrive, they find the invasion about to begin, and decide to head to the planet surface in hopes of encountering TM, but their ships are separated as they head to the planet. When TA, Mr. Matoro, Brenmac, and MT arrive they find a portal, which takes them to a separate dimension of the planet. The three journey through the planet for a while before Mr. Matoro gets caught during a long jump. Not realizing they are missing a fourth of their power, the other three Zehvor continue on and run into Nightmare yet again. Nightmare says that he will take them to TM, which MT agrees to, since they were attempting to find TM anyway. However, when the group reaches TM, he acts rather strangely, causing Nightmare to ask what is wrong. TM then drops to the ground, helplessly, and a large black armored figure appears. The figure reveals himself to be Ihr, and that TM is just a puppet. Nightmare goes crazy when he realizes that Ihr possessed TM, so Ihr attempts to calm him down by explaining that they both serve the will of the Dark Lord. It does nothing to calm Nightmare's fury, and the 9 armed monster goes crazy and attempts to charge Ihr. Ihr simply raises a hand and blasts Nightmare into unconsciousness. TA follows up by kicking Nightmare off a cliff. Ihr then offers the Zehvor the opportunity to take TM's place. MT flatly declines, and is promptly knocked out as well. MT later awakes and finds Sonu, Burnmad, Mesonak, and Mr. Matoro by him. MT explains what happens, and the group sets off to find Ihr, and Brenmac and TA, who are nowhere to be found. They eventually encounter Ihr, and battle him and Shoebox, who has grown to gigantic proportions. After Shoebox is killed, Ihr knocks all the others out, and having believed that he won, turns his back on the Zehvor. TM shows up and blasts Ihr in the back, saying that he isn't finished. Ihr battles TM, who due to insane exposure to Xenon, manages to hold his own. TM eventually kills Ihr by tackling him off a cliff into a pool of Xenon, which overloads and destroys both of them. The Zehvor then leave the planet, and some measure of peace, justice, and the American way is restored. One Crazy Quest The next chapter begins 3 months after Ihr's destruction. In that time, the Terna became docile, due to a lack of a leader to tell them what to destroy. The IUPD used this opportunity to begin hunting them down, but their genocide was stopped when the Terna suddenly became hostile again. This event coincided with contact being lost with a Toa planet. To figure out what happened, the IUPD sent several squadrons of soldiers, along with MT and TA, to figure out the problem. MT and TA arrived and entered a seemingly empty city. After hearing a cry for help, the two made their way to the top of the tower where the call came from, only to find that there was no need for help after all. Instead, there was 4 Mask, who had set a perfect ambush. 4 Mask battled the two Toa and managed to get rid of them easily enough before setting the city to self destruct. MT and TA narrowly escaped the explosion and headed back to the house, where they found 4 Mask yet again, only this time accompanied by a Giant Turtle, one 10 times the size of Omega. 4 Mask left, the Giant Turtle was incapacitated, and MT and Omega followed a hole through the floor into the Coffee Mines. Inside, they found information that suggested that 4 Mask was receiving DNA from the person in control of the Coffee Mines, Pridak. He was using this DNA to create a legion of now dead...and alive...house inhabitants. The Zehvor set out to stop 4 Mask. Eventually, MT and 3 other Zehvor, Kpik, TA, and Shadrahk, a newcomer, received a distress signal from Planet Vundas. It was being attacked by 4 Mask. The Zehvor rushed there, and, after receiving a tip from an injured Toa, headed under a building. There they found 4 Mask's cloning devices. This didn't seem to make sense, as 4 Mask wouldn't usually attack his own equipment, but MT resigned himself to the fact that none of this made much sense anyway. A little more exploration in the facility revealed why 4 Mask might have been so eager to get rid of this facility. An incredibly durable clone of Mete showed up and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the 4 Zehvor, and was only stopped when an army of cloned Vecolitys(MT's old friend) showed up. The Vecolitys told the Zehvor that the planet was doomed and that they were to leave. Which they then did. After their return home, MT received word that Sonu and Mesonak had gone missing. He took Brenmac and went to an odd floating plain high in the air above Planet Mandex, the last place Sonu and Meso had been seen. While there, they found Mete again, except this time he had been infused with Xenon, which increased his power. However, it gave him a weakness, and the two Zehvor were able to exploit it until Mete had to run away before he was killed. Brenmac and MT chased him out and saw Sboog leaving the plain as well. The two Zehvor then tracked Sboog to a derelict space station, where they found Mete, dead. After an ambush by an "Omega" Sboog and finding yet another re-animated house villain, the two Toa decided that the space station was too dangerous to be left around. Thus, they blew it to kingdom come and left. HF Invasion/Lawsuits Back at the house, Tahu Nuva was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by a yellow Bionicle type set he had never seen before. The stranger introduced himself as Rotor and informed Tahu Nuva that they were invading the house. Tahu Nuva sliced Rotor's arm off and got Omega Turtle to devour the villain. Tahu Nuva went back to bed, sleeping better already. The next morning, Levacius and TLhikan went into the dining room and found a Hero Factory villain by the name of "Von Black Hole" in the freezer. After a short discussion about his name, the two leave, and decide to look for breakfast elsewhere. Meanwhile, Pridak, due to a complicated series of events that involved him trying to kill Mesonak, had his arm sliced off by the Shadow Toa. Pridak decided to sue Mesonak, and then hired Nektann as his lawyer. Tahu, annoyed by Pridak and his lack of any case whatsoever, decided to rule in Pridak's favor, but only in the amount of one cent, so that Pridak would have to pay Nektann much more than he won. 4 Mask's Defeat While all this was going on, MT was sent with a group of Zehvor to the planet Kyrell in order to retrieve the kidnapped Kara, who had been stolen by 4 Mask. When the group arrived in the Verano-54, they split up into three teams, MT and Mesonak, iBrow and TLhikan, and Brenmac and Kpik, with Lev going missing. The first group was split up and eventually met and defeated 4 Mask, and then the infused Vecolity in turn. Mesonak, realizing that the planet was infested with nearly invincible enemies, decided to give his life to destroy it, and told MT to run. MT narrowly escaped by hitching a ride on a ship the other Zehvor had stolen. The planet exploded, killing everything on it. Mesonak didn't stay dead for long, however. He appeared in the Core, and after Pridak, Ehlek, Fire Lord, and Nex all wound up in there due to Waffle Mines, Evo devised a machine that would bring them all back. The machine worked, and Mesonak and the others wound up back in the real world. The Dark Lord Meanwhile, MT and MisterMatoro had received a message from Nilark, the Turaga on the planet Mandex, of a potential way to get rid of Xenon forever. The two Zehvor infiltrated a large fortress, hoping to obtain a key that could unlock a passageway into what was thought to be the place that the Dark Lord was locked inside, a boat frozen in the middle of a lake. MT and Mr. Matoro were eventually joined by Tahu, but the latter two were seperated from MT by a forcefield. MT went onward and found Tackon, the stone giant that he had killed millions of years ago before his memory had been erased. MT was being beaten badly when Mr. Matoro and Tahu showed up. Tahu sacrificed his life to save Mr. Matoro after the Matoran took a big hit, and the distraction provided Mr. Matoro with enough time to launch an RPG into Tackon's fragile machinery. With that done, the two Zehvor headed back to Akaria, with the dead Tahu in their arms. MT went to the frozen ark, where Kama met him and helped open up the way into the ark. Suicavel attempted to stop MT, but was blocked from doing so by Levacius, and the two fought to the death until Lev finally came out on top. MT ran inside the ark, and found a tunnel going beneath it, far underground. Inside the tunnel MT came across apparitions of 5 of his former foes. After a long battle, he defeated all of them, and moved on. Meanwhile, the Zehvor outside had just managed to hold their own against a huge attack on the village by the Terna, with aerial help from Pridak and his stolen ship. Sonu led the Bionicles to the ark, and began trying to figure out how they would get inside. MT found the Dark Lord, called Xeno, who had just killed Kama. MT fought Xeno, and, after a ridiculously long battle, managed to "beat" him, but this simply caused Xeno to laugh and exit the ark through a hole it blasted in the roof. MT followed Xeno back out onto the surface, where it had taken parts of the frozen boat and formed them into a huge body. Xeno battled MT and the other Zehvor, and eventually the Zehvor Nui, but it would not be beaten. Xeno, after taking incredible amounts of damage, knocked the Zehvor Nui out of unison, meaning that the members that formed the Nui were back to the regular selves. Xeno was about to deal the finishing blow when Pridak, in a rare moment of heroism, ran his stolen ship straight into Xeno's head and dealt a fatal blow. Xeno collapsed, and the Xenon threat was over(though not before Evo used his machine to revive Tahu, Zaktan, Pridak, and the other Barraki from the core). Heroes 6 weeks(approx. one and a half months) after Xeno's defeat, the Zehvor were called in by Avak. They were informed how, that even though Xenon was no longer spreading inbetween planets, the Xenon that was already there hadn't suddenly disappeared with Xeno's death. The Zehvor were equipped with new armor resistant to Xenon and sent out to different planets to erase Xenon from the galaxy's memory for good.